


Five Times Steve and Danny Talk Telepathically

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5 Times, Body Language, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "You guys talk telepathically?"-- Tony Archer, 2.18 "Lekio" (Radio)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, whole conversations comprised solely of body language and facial expressions" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784327.html?thread=101544391#t101544391
> 
> Steve and Danny's nonverbal conversations are set off by italics. This fic has specific references to 2.10 (the episode where Wo Fat captures Steve in North Korea) and 5.04 (with Matty's death).

1\. Steve looks away from the suspect who they have in interrogation and raises a single eyebrow at Danny.  _You believe this guy's alibi?_  
  
Danny rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  _No way._  
  
Steve tilts his head towards the door.  _Wanna leave so he can sweat it out for a few minutes?_  
  
Danny nods quickly.  _Sounds good._  
  
The pair exits the room without saying a word.  
  
2\. Danny's face shows nothing but pure relief when he finds Steve in North Korea.  _Thank God I found you._  
  
Steve raises his head and stares at Danny with wide, blinking eyes.  _I can't believe you came all this way for me._  
  
Danny rushes forward, untying Steve's hands from the bounds that hold him. His hands trail over Steve's arms.  _Of course I did. I always will._  
  
3\. Steve places a hesitant hand on Danny's shoulder after he comes home from burying his brother.  _You okay, buddy?_  
  
Danny shakes his head and bites his lip.  _No. I'm not sure if I'll ever be._  
  
Steve exhales slowly.  _Do you want to talk about it?_  
  
Danny shakes his head faster and blinks the tears out of his eyes.  _No. I don't think I can._  
  
Steve reaches forward to wrap his arms around Danny in a gentle embrace.  _I'll be here for you no matter what._  
  
Danny melts into the hug and allows his head to rest on Steve's shoulder. His hand pats Steve's back.  _Thank you._  
  
4\. Danny's eyes lower from Steve's face when Steve peels off his wet shirt. He gulps audibly.  _Jesus Christ, babe._  
  
Steve smirks victoriously.  _Like what you see?_  
  
Danny scowls, but he's blushing.  _You know I do. But really, in the office?_  
  
Steve shrugs as he puts on a new shirt.  _I wasn't trying to do anything. I was just changing out of this wet shirt._  
  
Danny bites his lower lip. Heat is blazing in his eyes.  _Maybe later?_  
  
Steve walks past Danny and pats him on the ass. Danny inhales sharply, and Steve grins.  _Definitely._  
  
5\. Danny feels the weight of Steve staring at him and turns.  _What is it?_  
  
Steve smiles at Danny shyly and gives him "heart eyes."  _I'm completely in love with you._  
  
Danny beams and his eyes sparkle when he moves forward for a kiss.  _Same here, babe. I love you, too._


End file.
